Chronicles of the Ninja: Power of Earth
by Jay Nice
Summary: Cole Brookstone hates dancing. He absolutely hates it! When his father enrolls him in a special school for performing arts, he finds a reason to hate it even more. After years of torture, including his mother's death and Cole's running away from home, he finally finds his destiny. Follow the life of Cole Brookstone, from birth to when he becomes a ninja.


**This will be the story of Cole's past! Enjoy!**

_Lou Brookstone was known all over Ninjago._

_Being the leader of the legendary singing and dancing quartet, The Royal Blacksmiths, he fame was incomparable._

_But one day, he met a woman who cared nothing for his wealth or possessions, but loved him for who he was. To add to that, she was an accomplished singer. After about a year of seeing each other, Lou finally made the move and proposed. To his delight, the woman of his dreams said yes._

_The marriage was beautiful. Lou and his quartet even performed a special song for the newly named Julianne Brookstone._

_Months later, at her regular checkup, the doctor told Mrs. Brookstone that she was pregnant._

_The newlyweds were overjoyed. Approximately nine months later, their child, a boy named Cole, was born._

_Little Cole was always hyperactive, seeming to have too much energy. His father claimed that the energy was best spent learning to dance. But even when Cole was perfecting his twist at six years old, the boy seemed to not enjoy it..._

* * *

"Cole! Perfect your stance!" the firm, yet not unkind, voice of six-year old Cole's father boomed. Cole tried to do as his father asked, but Lou only shoved him hard, making the small boy stumble and fall. "You were not standing strong," Lou said disapprovingly. "If you want to perfect that dance move, you have to stand strong!"

"I don't want to perfect that dance move!" Cole whined, soft enough for his father not to hear as he pushed himself up off the ground.

His mother placed her hand on Lou's shoulder, making the man's shoulders loosen up. "You don't have to be so hard on him, Lou," she said sweetly. Cole relaxed at the sound of his mother's soothing voice. "He's only six!"

Cole ran into his mom's welcoming arms, a sense of protection from his father. She was right; he didn't want to dance! Though she liked to sing and dance too, she didn't push him to be something he was clearly not. Cole had never liked dancing since his dad introduced it to him two years ago. But he had to tolerate it to make his father proud. He didn't want to grow up with his dad thinking he was a failure.

"I was thinking about that, Julianne," Lou mused as Mrs. Brookstone started to rub her son's back comfortingly. "So that's why I've decided to enroll Cole in the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts, where he will be properly mentored in dancing."

"Lou!" Julianne exclaimed, eyes wide. "Why would you do something like that without asking me?"

The only word Cole understood was 'school', and he knew a school of performing arts would not be a good thing. "I don't wanna go!" Cole complained.

Lou got on his knees so that he matched his son's height. "Now Cole, I went to this school when I was your age. It is very good in harnessing the talent I know that you have. You will become a great dancer from this school! You already are so good, and you will only get better by going to this school."

Cole felt unimaginable anger towards his father. Eyes burning with unseen tears, Cole ran out of his dad's practice room to his own. Slamming the door shut and jumping on his dark colored bed, he buried his head in the pillow. _Don't cry. Cole Brookstone doesn't cry... _

He cried.

Why was his dad so... so... mean? Cole tried his best! He honestly did! But it was never enough in his father's eyes. He heard the bedroom door creak open, but Cole didn't dare see who it was. He wasn't in the mood.

"Cole?" came Julianne's silky smooth voice. Cole took his face out of the pillow, revealing large wet areas on it. He looked at his mom, his dark eyes red and puffy from crying. His mother sat on the bed. Cole sat up and embraced her tightly, letting his tears flow freely into her shoulder.

"I don't wanna go to that school!" Cole sobbed. His mother combed her fingers through his dark, unruly hair.

"I know, Cole," she sighed. "But your father has already made the plans and paid for the school, unfortunately. If it was my choice, I would not make you go. But it's too late now. School starts later this month."

"You can't do anything?"

She shook her head somberly. Looking into her son's eyes, she said, "I believe in destiny, Cole. I believe that nothing happens without a reason. There has to be a grand purpose, or this would not be happening."

Cole wiped the tears from his eyes, his mother's words assuring him. "Promise?" he whispered.

Julianne hugged the small boy. "I promise."

**So that's the first chapter! I have great, and slightly cruel, plans for Cole.**


End file.
